


392

by oblitherous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblitherous/pseuds/oblitherous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian is a famous child model with a perfectionist parent. Because of his modelling career, he faces eating disorders.This gives a night of his eating disorder. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	392

**Author's Note:**

> First fic up here! Comments are appreciated!

       Hunched over a porcelain toilet, Adrian puked up dinner. 245.5 calories worth of cereal and soy milk. 120 calories per a serving in soy milk, 125.5 in the cereal alone. Today’s calories totaled 250. He couldn’t allow himself over 300 today. His father ordered him to cut down to fit into next shoots clothes, and he admittedly gained a few pounds from the holiday season. He spit acidic vomit into the toilet and flushed. The young teen sat back and put a hand over his clammy head, exhausted. His head spinned slightly and he sat up, motivated to brush his teeth.  
     He leaned against the porcelain glass sink, forearms pressed against the corners of the sink. The teen looked at his reflection. Bloodshot yellowing eyes stared back. His skin pale and cheeks flamed bright red. He sighed.  
He brushed his teeth and managed his way back to his bed. The teen nearly collapsed on Plagg, who busily indulged himself on a tray of varied cheeses.  
                “Sorry,” he whispered. The small cat buzzed close to the teens face.  
               “You know you don’t have listen to your dad every time,” the cat held out a piece of cheese. “Come on! Just a bite won’t hurt you!”  
        The teen frowned, turned his head, and fell asleep.  
       He woke up three hours later, his stomach burned and twisted. The teen sat on the edge of his bed, wondering if he’s going to throw up. He didn’t. He got up and walked tired zombie limbs to the scale in his bathroom. He stepped gingerly on the translucent scale. 115. Just five more pounds.  
        _Five more pounds._  
_Five more._  
_Five._  
       He promised himself after he hit his goal, his father would want to spend time with him. He’d get so much praise. That he would have everything. Attention. Love. Ladybug. Ladybug? What does she even think of Chat Noir now?  
        The teen shook his head.  
       He looked out of his window. Paris lights glowed romantically throughout the night. The city alive in love and devastation. A wave of nausea passed through him. Hunger rippled through his stomach and he nearly dropped to his knees. The black cat approached the window and opened it. The wind hit his wet eyes and he rested his head against the window pane.  
        Calories. Fat content. Number flew through his head. Tomorrow he could allow himself to eat 500 calories. No fat of course. The day after though a fasting day. He hated those the most. The young teen left the window, sitting at his desk. If he couldn’t sleep, he could at least do some homework.  
     His mind raced. _The best part about cutting calories,_ he bitterly wrote down solutions to problems written on his online homework. He felt like his mind raced when he cut calories, like he could work and think faster. Albeit, he could barely function and form a thought out sentence in his own head. Especially during fasting days.  
       The teen shivered violently and took a break from homework to put on a few layers of clothes. Even on warm nights he wore at least a sweater. Another wave of dizziness and he sat on the ground, resting his head against his closet door.  
        _Get up_ , he urged himself. _Come on_. He couldn’t move. Unresponsive limbs protested and he gave up. He looked longingly at his bed and the empty cheese dish that sat on the corner of it.  
_392 calories per a serving._


End file.
